Los Veo en la Cima
by endaki308
Summary: Justo antes del partido del Inazuma Japan vs. Unicorns, a Shiro se le presenta un gran misterio con respecto a la muerte de su querido hermano, y no descansará hasta que esté resuelto.
1. Chapter 1

**Andre**: Hola venimos con otra

**Carla**: tranquilos el mes que viene les traeremos Mi nuevo comienzo y probablemente el 2 capitulo de besos de sangre el muchas de ustedes deben estar esperando

**Andre**: sin mas el prologo

* * *

ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE PRESENCIAR UN PARTIDO INCREÍBLE ENTRE:  
INAZUMA JAPAN vs. UNICORS

Entonces, se escucho el rugido del público. Entre ellos destacaba una chica de cabello negro y un mechón rojo.

-¡UNICORS!-gritaba con euforia.

* * *

Mientras...

Un chico peliplateado salía de los vestidores de su equipo, mientras recordaba su conversación con cierta peliplata-rosachicle el día anterior.

**Flashback**

Estaba acostado relajadamente en su habitación. Su celular vibro con la canción Shiver, marcando "NÚMERO RESTRINGIDO". Lo miro extrañado un segundo, y luego se percato que era ella.

-Alo-dijo al contestar-Sí, sí estoy solo-Pausa-¿Mañana? Tengo partido-Pausa- ¿En el pasillo, justo antes de eso?¿Que tan importante es lo que me tienes que decir?-Pausa-Entiendo. Te veo mañana, entonces-Y termino la llamada.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ahora, no podía parar de pensar en lo que le había contado. Sacudió su cabeza; el partido estaba a punto de comenzar, debía tener la mente en ello.

_"Tu hermano no esta muerto"_ Resonaron por ultima vez las palabras en su cabeza.

* * *

**Carla**: somos unas perras lo sabemos...Pero necesitamos comentarios en vez de dinero xD

**Andre**: Digan qué les parece y ¡Sayonara Matta-Nee!

**PD: IE no nos pertenecen ok .-. eso iba arriba**


	2. Chapter 2

**Andre: Holis a todos los seguidores de esta historia**

**Carla: bájale que son pocos **

**Andre: ya lose no tenías que decírmelo (se va con un pote de helado y una cuchara a comer a un rincón **

**Carla: gomene nii-san**

**Andre: …**

**Carla: ya entendí que esta molesta…Bueno Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece si así fuera Archer y Austin estarían juntos**

-PI PIII…-se escucha el pitido final **(Andre: estamos cortas de presupuesto)**

-Inazuma Japón 3-2 contra Unicorns-dice emocionado el comentarista

-Lo logramos chicos jugaremos contra Fidio-decía contento Endo mientras bebía un trago de agua, pues estaba agotado después de ese partido…

Entonces una chica de pelo plateado se acerca a la banca de los muchachos y se lleva a rastras a Fubuki lo bastante lejos para que no les escucharan.

-Esta la dirección de donde nos veremos mañana-mientras le daba una nota

-Como sabes que la información es real-dijo el peli plateado

-A ella no le conviene mentir-le dijo seriamente la chica

-¿Que hicieron esta vez?-le responde enojado mientras le agarra el brazo con fuerza

-Esa información no te incumbe-mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se daba la vuelta

-Reamente crees que esté vivo-dijo dudoso, ella se detuvo

-Lose y no planeo detenerme hasta que todo esto llegue a su fin-siguió caminando hasta la banca de Unicorns tomo su bolso y levanto su mano en forma de despedida.

-¿Quién era ella Fubuki?-le pregunta Someoka

-No quiero hablar de eso-y empezó a caminar a los vestidores

**Al día siguiente…**

Se encontraba la chica peli plata sentada tomando algo junto con su amiga

-Espero que lo que hallas encontrado sea verdad-dijo mirando a la chica de pelo negro con un mechón rojo **(Andre: leed el prólogo nuevamente y la encontrareis)**

-Tranquila Atsumi solo tuve que volver a entrar a la red y descargar el archivo-dijo con tranquilidad

-No bajes la guardia Alicia sabes que nos tienen en la mira-mientras seguía leyendo los informes que tenía en las manos y miraba el reloj-¡POR KAMI LLEGO TARDE!

-HEY NO ME DEJES- y se pone a perseguirla, aunque después de unas cuantas calles la perdió de vista.

Entre tanto Atsumi llegaba cansada al lugar donde se quedaba el Inazuma Japan, el cual en esos momentos se encontraba descansando después de entrenar…

En la cancha Kido suspiraba resignado a que nunca podría parar a Sakuma y Fudo cuando se ponían a discutir por cosas estúpidas, cuando una chica en las rejas de la cancha se encontraba mirándolos fijamente sobre todo a él. El día anterior no a había reconocido pero ahora se acordaba de haber tropezado con ella cuando buscaba a Kageyama.

**Flash Back **

Tenía que encontrar a ese tal _"Mister K"_ y descubrir que estaba ocultando, pero al llegar a uno de los cruces se tropezó con una chica de pelo plateado con rosa y accidentalmente se besaron. Cuando Kido reacciona se levanta y la ayuda a pararse

-Lo…lo…siento, fue mi culpa-dijo muy nerviosa y salió corriendo en dirección contraria

Y en eso llego Sakuma preguntándole si lo había visto, negando con la cabeza siguieron buscando…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Al recordarlo se sonrojo de manera casi imperceptible…

**Mientras…**

Atsumi fijaba su vista en un chico con capa roja el cual le recordaba a Superman **(Andre: no me digan q no les recuerda aunque sea un poquito)** y se dio cuenta de que ya lo había visto en otro lugar y al recordarlo se puso roja como un tomate

**Flash Back**

Tenía que encontrar _"Mister K"_ y hacer que le devolviera la información que les había robado, pero al llegar a uno de los cruces se tropezó con un chico con capa roja y extraños lentes y accidentalmente se besaron. Cuando reacciono él se levanta y la ayudo a pararse

-Lo…lo…siento, fue mi culpa-dijo muy nerviosa y salió corriendo en dirección contraria

Y en eso aparece Alicia preguntándole si había conseguido dar con él, negando con la cabeza siguieron buscando…

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas-se dio media vuelta y entro al hostal…

-Así, ¿que esos son tus motivos para entrar al equipo?-dijo seriamente el entrenador Kudo

-Así es y estoy segura que con su ayuda lo conseguiremos-dijo decidida Atsumi

-Muy bien, ve a la cancha-dijo Kudo-cuando valla les diré que eres la nueva asistente

-Entendido-

**En la cancha**

Atsumi luego de hablar con el entrenador se dispuso a ir a la cancha.

Los chicos detienen su entrenamiento al ver a la chica que habían visto el día anterior en el partido bajar tranquilamente las escaleras y apoyarse detrás del banquillo donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-dijo Kogure

-Iré a averiguarlo-dijo Fubuki mientras salía de la cancha y caminaba hacia ella

-¿Por qué paran? Quiero seguir viendo el entrenamiento-dijo la chica sonriendo

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-le pregunta Fubuki ignorando su pregunta

-2 razones, primero lo de esta tarde se cancela y la segunda la sabrás dentro de poco-dijo igual de sonriente

-Muchachos tengo un anuncio que hacerles-dijo el entrenador Kudo. Así que todos se reunieron delante del y la "supuesta" chica misteriosa se paro a su lado-a partir de ahora Atsumi Johnson será la nueva gerente del Inazuma Japan-se da la vuelta y desaparece **(Andre: que arrecho)**

-¿¡QUE!?-dijeron todos en shock

-De acuerdo, no me esperaba que lo soltara así de golpe, pero así es Kudo-san-dijo Atsumi colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza con actitud despreocupada

-ATSUMI!-grita furiosa una chica de pelo negro al final de las escaleras y empieza a correr así ella

-Lo siento Alicia pero iba llegando tarde-dijo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro en un gesto nervioso

-Me importa una mie*** Fubu…-Atsumi salta sobre ella para taparle la boca

-Quieres que me descubran tonta-le susurra

-Vale, vale-dijo mas calmada Alicia-dejen que me presente me llamo Alicia Johnson

-Así que ¿eres hermana de Atsumi-san?-pregunta Tachimukai

-¿Hermana?-pregunta por lo bajo y voltea a ver a su amiga quien la mira con ganas de matarla-así soy la hermana mayor de Atsumi-ríe nerviosa, mientras Atsumi sonríe más calmada

-Bueno Atsumi, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Endo con su típica sonrisa mientras levanta su mano

-Sí, yo también lo espero-le devolvió la sonrisa estrechando su mano

**Entre tanto**

-Aquí tiene lo que me pedio amo Garshiel-dijo un hombre bajo, regordete y con cara de chino

-Bien hecho Henktacker-dijo Garshiel sonriendo malévolamente-esas dos muchachitas desearan nunca haber interferido en mis planes

-Así se habla mi amo-dijo Henktacker colocando una rodilla en el suelo y agachando la cabeza

**Chan Chan…Lo termine **

**Lo hubiera subido antes de no ser por el "Entre tanto" que me había quedado en blanco espero sus comentarios con los brazos abiertos. **

**Se despide Andrea**

**PD: si tiene alguna duda con respecto a la historia pueden enviarnos un pm que gustosas los responderemos **


End file.
